


In All the Chaos

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: :), Accidental Drug Use, Alcohol, Anxiety, Aphrodisiacs, Astrology, Atmospheric Description, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gore, Graphic Description, I'll update tags as I go, Injury Recovery, Link is a gremlin, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Health Issues, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multi, Original Settings (outside botw Hyrule), Pheromones, Philosophy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Recreational Drug Use, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Slow Burn, Spiritual, Torture, Travel, help sidon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sidon feels bad for feeling the way he does about Link. Of course, it would make things so much easier if he could control his feelings. Still, he confesses to his dear Hylian friend. Link is baffled, and he needs time to think things over. Fortunately, he has friends he can bounce his thoughts off of before he makes any hasty decisions.Unfortunately, however, Sidon's number of friends is very limited, and he only has himself and the echoes of his chambers to speak the contents of his mind to.After several days of waiting, Sidon has no choice but to find Link.
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon, Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	In All the Chaos

Link spent days at a time alone and simply ruminating on things. He was never great at making decisions without this substantial period of time to think things over; he’d regret any hasty choices just as soon as he made them. While ruminating as such, Link would do menial tasks like gathering resources, cooking meals for later use, hunting down the ingredients needed for elixirs and armor upgrades, and he would have all the time these tasks took to think absently over his options. 

Now, Link traveled about Hyrule with one thing—or person—in mind: Prince Sidon. Link had stayed in the Zora Domain for some time following the defeat of Calamity Ganon, as he had wished to spend some time in each of the Champions’ homes to honor their memories and celebrate with their successors. During his time in the Zora Domain, which he had visited last and for the longest time with the intent to travel backward through his journey that led to Ganon’s defeat, Link found Sidon nearly glued to his side. 

“Link!” he would call cheerfully whenever the small Hylian came into view, “My dearest friend, how do you fare?” In these cases, Link would simply smile and sign, ‘Good, how are you?’ to which he would receive a jovial “Splendid!” and they would go about their time together talking of the Champions, of the Zora, of Hyrule, and of themselves.

“Link,” Sidon had addressed him more solemnly as they sat together, alone at the Veiled Falls, “I have something to ask you.” Link had looked up at the prince, seated beside him and yet towering over him as he always had.

‘What is it?’ Link had signed. Sidon looked to him only to catch the flowing movements of his hands and then looked away. He seemed troubled.

“I’ve found myself in quite the dilemma, my friend. I am… rather torn—” he had started, trembling slightly but still clearly to the small Hylian that sat beside him. Before he could go on, Link gently placed his hand on Sidon’s arm as if to say, ‘It’s alright. Go on,’ with a meaningful expression. Sidon had thought him very kind in doing so; it gave him the extra nudge he needed to speak.

“My sister loved you, Link… as you now know. She made you that armor from her very own scales… over a century ago as I was still but a small child. You know this already, of course, and I—erm…,” Sidon trailed off, beginning to ramble until Link’s small hand gently squeezed the prince’s arm, once again urging him to speak. Link knew Sidon still grieved for Mipha, and he certainly knew it wasn’t easy for him to talk about her. Upon looking into Sidon’s face, Link noticed that faint blue Zoran blush upon his cheeks. He didn’t think much of it.

“Back then, I knew, even if I was only a child. M-Mipha poured her heart out to me, and even then I knew just how filled to the brim it was… with her love for you.” Sidon had looked hesitantly down at Link, whose hair blew gently about his round face with the gentle, mist-laced breeze. Sidon looked away once again, the faint blue of his cheeks becoming less faint.

“And yet I—I’ve found myself feeling things I don’t quite understand. They do, however, sound m-much like the feelings my sister had so passionately expressed to me… c-concerning you, my friend. And I am afraid…,” Sidon had begun to tremble once more, but he took Link’s extended hand in both of his own, turning to face the small figure and still not meeting his eyes, “I-I am afraid, my dear friend, that my own feelings of this sort… are directed to you as well—

“That is to say… I believe I have feelings for you, Link.”

At the time, Link had been speechless—figuratively, as he literally was—and he hadn’t known how to respond. As with any decision, of course, Link needed time. 

‘I need time,’ Link signed once Sidon had realized he needed his hand to reply, ‘Thank you for telling me, Sidon.’ Sidon had only nodded, detaching himself from the situation so as not to feel so deeply.

“Then perhaps…,” Sidon cleared his throat, “we shall part ways for now. I-I do have some… business to attend to with the king—” Even though Sidon knew he hadn’t been rejected, tears welled and threatened to fall down his burning cheeks. Upon seeing this, Link panicked, and his impulsivity took over.

Sidon had tried to turn away to prevent Link from seeing him so unnecessarily hurt, but Link quickly stood and reached up to grab the prince’s face and turn it to his. Not thinking and yet not knowing what else to do, Link had pressed a hard kiss to Sidon’s bottom lip as his mouth hung open in surprise. To avoid bumping into the nose of Sidon’s crest, Link had turned his head nearly sideways. Just reaching Sidon’s face as he was sitting was a feat, and to do so, Link had climbed onto his lap and stood on his toes.

Sidon kissed Link back, gently and chastely, afraid to hold the small Hylian but so desperately wanting to. Link had broken the kiss after just a few seconds, feeling the terrible pain of apprehension and fear of regret mingling together in the pit of his stomach. Sidon had stopped crying, but only on account of his shock.

“Link—” Sidon had started, but Link kept him from speaking.

‘I still need time,’ he signed, climbed off of Sidon, and he went on his way.

* * *

Carefully scaling down a cliff after having collected a rushroom from a rather troublesome cleft, Link dropped the last few feet and scraped his knee on the face of the rock. He gasped at the sudden shock of red in his view, and he fell clumsily on his bottom. Thankfully, the grass beneath him cushioned his fall, even if only a little.

He was wearing his climbing gear, and unfortunately, a hole tore through the right knee of his pants. He sighed, as this was much more troublesome than the stinging pain of scraped skin. It didn’t bleed for long, but it immediately stained the torn strips of pant leg a dark red against the pale greenish-beige of its fabric. _Great_ , he thought to himself, and supposed it was time to take a dinner break anyway.

It was getting dark, the last light of the day painting the sky orange and pink. He found a nearby cooking pot, struck flint, and lighted the remaining logs beneath. As he threw ingredients together, he found himself thinking of Sidon. He shifted uncomfortably and sat down on the ground, holding his knees close to his chest. 

The prince was his good friend—even before he met him for the second time and before he had regained his memories. He never reciprocated Mipha’s feelings toward him, as much as he truly wished he had. The spark simply wasn’t there for him. Even then, he knew—intrinsically if not logically—that she loved him. He found her adorable and sweet, caring and gentle, and a lovely older sister to Sidon, but he just didn’t feel the same. He felt guilty, and in feeling guilty, he felt he owed her; in feeling that he owed her, he spent more and more time with her to make her happy, but he was afraid he had led her on. 

Thinking about it now, he wished even more deeply that he could have at least tried. Maybe if he’d told her he felt the same, he would’ve been able to convince himself. Still, Link didn’t like lying. And still, he felt guilty. 

As for Sidon, it was strange to have seen him so young back then and to have been confessed to now by someone much larger, older, and more mature than the little Zora he knew a century prior. He smiled, thinking of how large his tail was then, how it dragged on the ground, and how those stubby Zora legs tripped over it.

He laughed now, thinking about it. 

As if to comfort himself, he kept thinking about the young prince. His gleaming, shark-toothed grin was always too big for his face; Link liked to think it made up for his small stature, easily displaying his larger-than-life personality. He was so cheerful, even now, but never to the point of being irritatingly so. He knew when he should be solemn, and he knew when he should listen. His manners, his social awareness, and his sense of empathy were all impeccable—perhaps even _too_ great.

Sidon felt very deeply, and Link could only imagine the intensity of his grief over Mipha when he first lost her. Link did imagine it. He imagined the small Zoran child with great, billowing tears rolling down his blue-flushed face. His heart panged at the thought, and he wished he could hug the imaginary prince. 

Link was brought back to reality when he heard the popping and sizzling of his meal: just a few simple spiced meat skewers. He smelled something burning and rushed up to turn the skewers over. In doing so, he burned his forearm on the edge of the pot. He yelped and reared back, but he went back in to keep his food from burning further. After doing so, he bent his arm to bring the burn to his face and assessed it.

It wasn’t bad, but it was worse than first-degree; it was already raised and blistering. He’d been told that cold water was the best thing for burns, but there wasn’t a water source directly nearby and he didn’t want to burn his dinner even more. He’d have to bathe to clean his knee anyway, so it’d have to wait. For now, he thought of another thing he’d heard, which was that Hylian saliva had healing properties. He shrugged, decided ‘why not?’ and licked it. 

He sat back down. The food would be ready in a moment, but his body was aching. He had been traveling solo for five days now, and he hadn’t rented a room since the first night he left. The beds in the stables weren’t the most comfortable to him, and he didn’t particularly like sleeping in a room with several strangers who snored or talked in their sleep. He didn’t want to go to any major villages; he wanted to be alone, and he didn’t want anyone he knew asking him why he wasn’t in the Zora Domain or at the castle. No, he wanted to sleep under the stars and among the wildlife to think and reflect. 

His dinner finished cooking, he ate, and he watched the very last of the sun disappear beyond the horizon. Fireflies peeked out from the woods, blinking into and out of Link’s consciousness. He grew tired after eating, and he was tempted to find a place to bathe first thing in the morning, but he knew he should get it done now; he was caked in mud and grime, and Goddess knows what else.

He gathered his things, and he set off to find a nearby body of water.

The closest thing was a sizable stream, deep enough to walk into, and he figured that’d have to do. The moon shone bright and nearly full, casting pale light on grass, water, and mist from the brook. It was calm, and this was the kind of moment he sought after: some dreamlike tranquility wherein he could truly think and hear the whisperings of the world, the Goddess Hylia, and whatever they might have to say to him. Feeling calm himself, Link stripped free of his clothes, sure that he was alone with the moon and the wildlife.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I started writing this just for myself, so forgive me if some things are a little off to the LoZ universe. I'm not sure what my posting schedule will be, but I'll be sure to keep you updated! 
> 
> I'm an avid reader and writer, and I have a difficult time not writing as soon as I've begun, so it's likely that these chapters will be quite long. Feel free to ask any questions or make any suggestions!
> 
> (Also, I am acutely aware of how cliché this is so far, but I do promise it will be unique soon enough!)


End file.
